You love me?
by Lion warrior
Summary: The Titans had done a lot for the city and so had Beastboy. But now Beastboy is going around trying to get something off his chest.


You love Me?

**DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS **

* * *

Raven, the dark demon prophesied to destroy the world. The one who would open the path for Trigon and let destruction reign.

Don't you hate when there's a happy ending in bad prophesies? It makes you realize that you have more to your life and you have to keep living. Fortunately, Trigon was defeated and the world was saved. Not only that but Raven finally got control over her powerful emotions. The world seemed to be better.

One day Beastboy was browsing the halls to see how he could annoy this time. First victim was his old friend Cyborg, who was working on the T car.

"hey Cy," shouted Beastboy as Cyborg bumped his head hard underneath the car.

"Gah! Beastboy, would mind bothering someone else!" sreeched the metal man as he cared for his bruised head. Beastboy seeing that Cyborg was having a bad mood chose it would be best not to disturb. Unless he wanted to be dunked in Starfire vat of mustard again.

"Sorry, dude," Beastboy said as he walked away. Cyborg stared at the green Titan. Something was odd. Usually he was more annoying than this. But right now he couldn't be bothered with that.

Beastboy traveled the halls of the tower quietly and alone. In all honesty he didn't want to have fun. He had something on his mind that he couldn't seem to shake off.

"Why me?" he asked as he turned the corner to Robin's room...which was always the training room. Beastboy watched as Robin kicked, punched, and break his way through battle dummies. He was one the last one until, "Hey Robin," and there it happened.

Robin got distracted by Beastboy's voice, and he missed the dummy and crashed through a weapon's rack. OUCH! Beastboy rushed to Robin and helped him up. "Sorry man, didn't mean to distract you," Beastboy apologized.

"Well you did," Robin said very pissed off, "What do you want Beastboy? I'm kinda busy." Beastboy seemed really nervous to tell Robin what was on his mind. What if he didn't approve. Beastboy sighed; better to not tell until he could find a way to say it and him not laugh, like Cyborg would.

"Never mind, sorry I got in the way," Beastboy said giving no sign of emotion. Robin looked concern.

"Beastboy what's wrong?" Robin asked. BEastboy just shrugged and gave a smile that even Robin couldn't see his emotions. Then he just went sadly away. "ookkay. That was unusual." Robin just stared at the retreating titan and went back to his training.

"He wouldn't understand and neither would Cyborg. They say I was out of my mind and tell me to move on," Beastboy sulked. He needed to tell someone about his dilemma. He walked by Starfire's room and was about to knock when he stopped.

Wow. He had to be really desperate if he was going to Starfire for advice. He knock and to his 'delight' Starfire opened the door and welcomed him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh dear friend Beastboy it is glorious to see you," Starfire sang while Beastboy's face was turning blue. Beastboy quickly came to this conclusion. He wasn't desperate to come to Starfire for advice. He was Crazy!

"Starfire... air," whispered Beastboy. Starfire quickly released him.

"Forgive me dear friend. For what manner of purpose did you come her," she asked with a smile. Beastboy rapidly looked at his options. On one hand, he could tell Starfire what was on his mind and go into a coma for being hugged to death. On the other hand, keep looking.

He chose the second. But now he had to come up with a reason for being at Starfire's door. "Umm... Robin... told me he wanted you to... kiss him," he fibbed with a smile. Starfire floated there for a moment and then the next moment she was gone. You could only hear the rush of wind. "Well, That was close." Beastboy sighed as he continued walking. He couldn't tell Starfire. Besides the bone-crushing threat of hugging, Starfire would burst with joy at the news and tell every living soul. Even Silkie.

He walked and walked and realized he was at Raven's door. The source of his problem and the solver of many of his other problems. He thought to knock on the door, but he shook his head. What was he thinking? Telling her would be like a death sentence. Not only would she probably break every bone in his body, but she could, with one word, break his heart. All the insults she had said would probably not hurt as much her saying that word.

"What am I thinking," He asked himself

"'Thinking' is not your thing," said a voice from behind. Beastboy jumped with a girlish scream. He turned around to see the owner of the room in front of him.

"Geez, Rae! Has anyone ever called you a ghost!" Beastboy panted. Raven smirked, the closet she has ever come to a smile

"Sometimes. So is it my turn to be annoyed by you," she asked flatly. Beastboy sighed. She still thought of him as an annoying little idiot.

"No," Beastboy said slowly and sadly, "No I was just leaving." He started gloomily away not even caring how Raven knew He was with the others. Raven quickly grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting strange...er," Raven asked flatly. Beastboy knew she could read other people's emotions so he knew she could feel his nervousness.

"I'm just a little bored and wanted to see if any one could play with me," Beastboy said. Raven shook her head.

"I know you're lying Beastboy," she came back flatly, "And I know you been trying to get something off your chest. I just don't know what." Raven moved closer to Beastboy as he sheepishly backed into a wall. She suddenly noticed that he had grown taller than her.

"I... Uh... I was... just um... Yeah I got nothing," Beastboy confessed. Raven seemed to get irritated.

"And why did you want to tell everyone accept me," Then she got jumped to a conclusion. she looked sadly to the side. "It's about Terra, isn't it."

"No! It's not!" Shouted Beastboy making Raven jump. His sad nature had changed to anger quickly. He started walking towards her. "It's nothing about her! I'm tired of people thinking I haven't moved on about Terra. I don't care anymore. She's gone! She doesn't remember me! So why would even think about her!" Now Beastboy had backed Raven in a wall.

"So... so why are you upset," asked Raven a tad scared of Beastboy's behavior. Beastboy's eyes soften. He unclenched his fists. He couldn't tell her that it was nothing. She would know he was lying.

"Why do you care so much," Asked Beastboy, his voice strained. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Because...I...I... I love you," She spoke embarrassed. Beastboy's eyes went wide. Did he hear what he just thought he heard? Raven spun around greatly embarrassed. But Beastboy turned her back and made her look into his eyes. Slowly they leaned froward and kissed. Raven yelped a little before realizing what was happening. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and Beastboy wrapped his arms around her small waist. They kissed until they needed oxygen. They were still in each other's arms when Beastboy spoke.

"That's what I want to tell someone because I didn't know what you were going to say... or worse do." Raven placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled. Yes, She actually Smiled!

"Well you don't have to worry about that any more," She said as they kissed again. As they slowly parted after a minute, Beastboy opened his big mouth.

"Okay, so wait a minute, you love me?" Raven just shook her head.

"See what I mean about the 'Thinking'," she retorted playfully. Then her eyes widen and Beastboy noticed.

"What's wrong," asked BB. Raven let out a tiny chuckle.

"Remember how I can sense other people emotions? And you know how you told Starfire that little lie about Robin?" Beastboy nodded. "Well..."

* * *

Starfire was in the training where she had Robin pinned down to the ground and kissing everywhere on his face.

"And that's why I'm here." She said as she finished explaining why she was kissing him after what BEastboy told her. "Are you anger Robin?"

"No oh no," Robin said. Starfire was so happy that she dived in for another kissing attack. "In fact I need to thank Beastboy," Robin thought to him self.

* * *

**I admit my first one shot was not my best. (probably my worst...yet.) But this one seems to flow better. Review please. (oh and a question. What does OOC mean?)**


End file.
